


We can be heroes, also lovers

by Saloment



Category: IZONE (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), X1 (Korea Band), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saloment/pseuds/Saloment
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo was born with 3 quirks. Pretty unusual in the world he live in where 80 percent of the world's population has a superpower. Join Wonwoo through his journey on becoming a pro hero and to find love in this action filled fanfic.YOU DO NOT NEED ANY KNOWLEGDE OF MY HERO ACADEMIA FOR THIS FIC
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 5





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I have an announcement. I am putting Field Trips on a hiatus due to it being super well, bad. I'm not proud of it unlike this new fic I'm writing. You would see the difference in my typing and the difference of the length of each chapter. This chapter took 4hrs unlike Field trips which take up a whole day before i get half proud of what I have written. Anyways, this has been in my note FOREVER and I'm finally happy to start this fic. This would follow My Hero Academia's plot (not all I but the major events) plus my meanie babies (I love them too much so they are my main ship in every fic) 
> 
> There are things I just want to clarify. Wonwoo's mom and one of Wonwoo's quirk is highly based off of heartsigh (check that fic out it's in ao3 as well!) and like I said, this is based off of MHA meaning every character has a superpower. There will be OCs as well that I made. Hope you all like this! I will try to upload every Sunday (Yes i will upload this upcoming Sunday i just can't wait to publish this fic thus it being posted in a Thursday) 
> 
> ANOTHER THING  
> Bold letter: Mingyu's thoughts from his heart  
> ( ): Wonwoo's own thoughts

It all started with a baby in China being born emanating light from his own body. Ever since, people have been born with natural abilities that show up at the age of 4. These abilities are named quirks. Quirks are special, superhuman abilities that a person may contain. About 80% of the world's population contains these wonderful abilities. Some are born quirkless, meaning they don't have any power while some are born with multiple quirks. 

The foundation of quirks led to an occupation kids only dreamed of. Heroes. Pro heroes have been an official occupation due to the increase of crime that quirks brought with them. Schools are now offering a hero course to children with dreams of becoming a professional hero. I, of course, am one of those wanting to. My dream school is the one and only B.A. The best hero school which was home to many professional heroes today. 

How rude of myself! I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Jeon Wonwoo. I am currently 18yrs old and I will be applying to my dream school, B.A. We are a family of 5. My mother controls emotions, my father reads minds, my brother controls minds, and my older sister can read people's memories. My quirk? Well... It's pretty complicated. I don't even know if I'm normal. I mean, 3 quirks? I've never seen anyone with 3 quirks. besides me I guess. Well, the quirk I show is called Imagination. Shit, I'm late for school. I'll explain it later! This is Day 1 of Wonwoo's virtual diary and journey to B.A., Peace out. 

Wonwoo pressed the stop button on his camera and dashed out of his room, accidentally bumping into his younger brother, Dino. "Ow! Hyung watch where you're going, jeez." Dino said, rubbing his arm that his brother bumped into. "Oh shoot, sorry Dino ya. Wait, why are you still here? We are gonna be late for class you rascal!" Wonwoo shouted, running after his brother who's running down the stairs. 

"Slow down kids, you're gonna trip for Pete's sake." Bitna, their mother, shouted. "Come down here and at least get an apple or banana to eat before running off." Bitna said, inserting their lunches into their bags. "We'll get going now! It's our graduation if you forgot! Make sure to make it!" Dino said, running off. "This rascal. We'll get going now mom! See you later! Will noona come?" Wonwoo asked. "Of course! It's your graduation, of course she will make it! Now get going. You don't wanna be late for you graduation now, do ya?" Bitna said. "Okay I'll get going. Love you!" Wonwoo said, putting on his shoes. "Love you too Wonwoo ya! Be safe!" Bitna said as she watched her children run to school.

Dino and Wonwoo miraculously arrived 5 mins before class starts, both heavily panting. "Let's not be late ever again. I hate running." Wonwoo complained. "It's not my fault you're such a night owl, hyung. You kept on studying late at night." Dino said, sitting down on his Dee to catch his breath. "At least I actually study and not control his teacher to make his own grades straight As." Wonwoo said, glaring at his brother. "Oh come one hyung. You're just thankful I was able to skip a year to join you in class since you don't even have friends." Dino teased, earning a punch from his brother. "Fine how about this. I'll make friends when we enter B.A. but you have to promise me you'll study and stop controlling our teachers to make your grades straight As. Deal?" Wonwoo suggested. "But hyung~" Dino complained. The brothers stared into each for a while before Dino answered. "I promise to study and to never control my teacher's mind unless necessary." Wonwoo smirked and then proceeded to go to get ready for their graduation. "Hyung! Did you just use your quirk on me again?!" Dino angrily said, glaring at his brother. "It's for your own good. I also made a promise you know. I intend to keep it as well." Wonwoo said, winking at his brother. "Be thankful you're my brother and I love you." Dino said, rolling his eyes. 

Their graduation ceremony started with Wonwoo being the valedictorian and Dino being the salutatorian. "We finally graduated hyung! I can't wait to become a pro hero!" Dino exclaimed, jumping up and down due to the excitement he was feeling. "Calm your nerves, Dino ya. Congrats to you both! My little babies have grown so much." Seulgi, their older sister, said while hugging the two. "We're not babies!" Wonwoo and Dino exclaimed, earning laughs from their sister and mom. "Let's have dinner at our favorite restaurant tonight, shall we?" Haru, their dad, said. "Dad!" The three siblings exclaimed, hugging their dad. Their dad lives in Singapore and works as a psychologist being one of the best due to his quirk. He decided to surprise his family by coming home to celebrate his sons' graduation which was successful. "I missed you all so much." Haru said, tightening the hug around his children. "You didn't tell us you'll be coming home." Bitna said, biting her lip to stop the tears forming in her eyes. "That wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" Haru said jokingly, hugging his wife and kissing her. "Aish, stop being the cute couple now mom and dad." Seulgi said, dragging his brothers to the car to give her parents some time to catch up with one another. 

They later arrived at Love and Letter, their favorite restaurant. They ordered their usual favorites and proceeded to chat with their dad. "I actually have another surprise but let's wait till we get home, okay?" Haru said, winking at them all. "What a downer. Why wait till we get home dad." Dino said, earning laughs from his family. "Dino sure grew up a lot." Haru said, ruffling the other's hair. "I gotta go to the bathroom real quick." Wonwoo said, getting up. He was about to enter when a waiter bumped into him, spilling coke on Wonwoo. "Fuck! I'm so sorry." a voice said. Wonwoo looked at the waiter, preparing himself to get mad when he saw the waiter's face. He was tall (like really tall), tanned skin, puppy like eyes, and a well built body (wait, Wonwoo, get a hold of yourself) 

"It's fine, don't worry about me." Wonwoo said.  **“Shit, his voice sounds so good.”** Wonwoo heard, which made Wonwoo flinch. "Are you sure? I can pay for the laundry of your clothes or at least let me give you some free food in return." The waiter said, still looking concerned. "No worries, Mingyu ssi." Wonwoo said, reading the name tag on the waiter's polo dress. (shit, now that I think of it, he looks so handsome) Wonwoo thought.  **“I have never heard someone say my name so sexily”** Wonwoo heard yet again, making him blush. "I-I gotta go now. Don't worry about my shirt. I won't file a complaint so don't worry." Wonwoo said, running off to cover his blushing face.  **“He's cute. Shit! I didn't ask his name!”** Wonwoo heard but didn't bother to tell the other his name. He returned to his family's table to which he got a bunch of stares. "What the hell happened to your shirt?" Seulgi asked, getting tissue to dry off his brother's shirt. "Hyung, why are you red btw?" Dino asked, helping his sister dry off his shirt. "N-nothing. Its just uhhh, hot?" Wonwoo said. "Wonwoo ah, there's literally an air conditioner in front of you." Haru pointed out, earning laughs from his family. "If you're gonna lie, at least do a good job Wonwoo ya. Sit down now and eat." Bitna said, proceeding to eat her own order. 

"So dad, what's the surprise?" Wonwoo asked, sitting down on the couch. Wonwoo's family apartment was big but not too extravagant for someone who's dad is a millionaire. "I got an offer from the B.A. to be a counselor!" Haru excitedly said, earning beaming smiles from his family. "So you're gonna stay here now right? Forever??!" Dino said. "Yes, my little dinosaur." Haru said, as the family hugged each other tightly, glad they didn't need to be separated ever again. 

Wonwoo's summer consisted of him training his quirk and thinking of the cute waiter he met. He would be lying if he said he didn't find the other cute as well. He would sometimes visit Love and Letter to see if the other would be there but fate seemed to be always against him and Mingyu would not be there. 3 months later, the day of B.A. entrance exams finally came and Dino and Wonwoo were beyond excited and nervous. "You both are powerful, I believe in you both." Bitna said, rubbing her sons' napes. "Wonwoo ah, can I talk to you do a second?" Haru said, making Wonwoo confused. "What is it, dad?" Wonwoo asked nervously. "You know I read minds, right? Like I can control which mind I would read. Well, I read yours cause you seem stressed and your mom sensed it as well." Haru said. "I just want you to know that you shouldn't be afraid that you have 3 quirks. It's nothing to be afraid of, Wonwoo ya. You should be happy that you have quirks in the first place. Okay?" Haru said, caressing his son's cheek. Wonwoo was now full on sobbing due to his father's sweet words. "I also know you have someone you are crushing on." Haru said, winking before running off. "Yah! Dad I don't have a crush!" Wonwoo shouted. "Tell that to your Mingyu!" Haru shouted making Wonwoo laugh 

Wonwoo came out as gay to his family for a while now. He expected his family to be mad at him but all of them including his siblings didn't mind at all. He thanks whoever is up there all the time for giving him such a loving and understanding family.

"Omo Wonwoo ah, why are your eyes red?" Bitna said, worried. "It's nothing. Dad just gave me advice. It just touched me." Wonwoo said, smiling. Wonwoo noticed her mother using her quirk on him since he was now feeling worry free and happy. "Mom. you didn't have too." Wonwoo said, hugging her mom. "Of course I had too. Now go, you'll be late for you exam." Bitna said. "Okay. Bye mom! Love you!" Wonwoo said. "Say hi to your sister for me!" Bitna said before Wonwoo closed the door. 

Wonwoo arrived at the entrance of B.A. and all he could think of was that it was real and he was really taking an exam in order to enter his dream school. "Wonwoo ah! Excited for your exam?" Seulgi shouted, earning a smile from Wonwoo. "I'm excited. I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Wonwoo said, smiling brightly."You'll get in for sure. I mean, I have a lame ass quirk but I got it. You have 3 so you'll get in for sure." Seulgi said, pouting a little bit. "Your quirk is useful noona. Also, no one's supposed to know about my secret so keep it down." Wonwoo said, making Seulgi raise her hands like some criminal. "Alright go in, chubster." Seulgi said. "When will you stop calling me that. I'm already thin as fuck noona." Wonwoo said, pouting. "Whatevs, go in and good luck! Fighting!" Seulgi said, waving to his brother. 

"Hyung! Here!" Dino called his brother. "Nervous?" Wonwoo asked. "Duh. Good thing there's a separate exam for quirks like us. Bless Eraserhead" Dino said. "I'll get going now. Good luck Dino ya!" Wonwoo said, hugging his brother. "Good luck to hyung. Don't be shy to use your quirks, okay?" Dino said, looking slightly worried. "I won't. Promise." Wonwoo said, caressing his brother's face. "Go, you'll be late hyung." Dino said, slightly pushing his brother. They both laughed and waved bye to each other. 

"Hi everyone! I'm Rising Sun, a pro hero and teacher here in B.A. I will be guiding you all on your entrance exam today." A tall guy with blonde hair, yellow eyewear-like item with a shield on him, a white costume with red, green, and blue parts on it, and black boots. "He looks like an Uno card." A guy who looks like a hamster said, making them both hold their laughter. "I'm Hoshi BTW." The hamster guy said. "I'm Wonwoo. Nice to meet you." Hoshi then looked like he glitched or some sorts, making Wonwoo look confused and worried. "You're ummm, I dunno spazzing?" Wonwoo said. "Well that's one way to word it. It's my quirk if you're wondering." Hoshi said, turning to listen to Rising Sun talking.

"The exam today will consist of robots. They range from 0 points, 1 point, 2 points, and 3 pointers. Your objective is to break as many robots and gain as many points as possible. We strongly suggest to avoid the 0 pointers since breaking them won't make you gain any points at all. Everything clear?" Rising Sun said. Everyone shook their heads meaning everyone understood. "Okay. Check you cards to the building you are assigned to and proceed to these buildings. You now may be dismissed." Rising Sun said. "What building at you? Mines building S." Hoshi said. "Mine too. Let's go?" Wonwoo said and Hoshi nodded. 

Wonwoo noticed that Hoshi would sometimes teleport leaving this weird code of sorts behind. "My quirk is weird right? It looks like I walked out of some game." Hoshi said, laughing. "It's actually pretty cool. What is I called if I may ask?" Wonwoo said. "You gotta tell me yours too then." Hoshi said. "Deal." Wonwoo said. "It's called Glitch. I basically can teleport small distances, run really fast using this quirk. I can also make people glitch which me but they can't control it. Only i can. When timed right, objects would pass right through me. The only problem is that I won't be able to feel my body if I glitch too much" Hoshi said. "Wow that's a really cool quirk." Wonwoo said, making Hoshi smile a little. "My quirk is called Imagination. I can basically make make objects out of my mind and they just pop out of thin air. I can make impossible things like a sharp balloon which is basically rubber that could cut through people. I can also imagine I had a certain quirk but I can only do that once a day or I get this severe migraine. Downside is that I get headaches if I use it too much and that things I imagine disappears after some time. It's different depending on how weird that thing I imagined is." Wonwoo said. "That's like SO COOL!" Hoshi said. "I actually more than 1 quirk but I'll tell you if we become close and if I even pass this exam." Wonwoo said. "I'm jealous. I wanted more than one quirk. I wanted to like turn into a tiger or something" Hoshi said, pouting. 

They arrived in the building to which they saw Mr. Rising Sun on some tower. "Alright everyone. Get ready. The exam's about to start." Rising Sun said. "Good luck to us Wonwoo ssi." Hoshi said. "Good luck to you Hoshi ssi." Wonwoo said. "On your marks, get set, GOOO!" Rising sun announced and everyone started running. Hoshi was in the lead due to his quirk. Wonwoo started to imagine a bat that was sharp except for its handle which then appeared and Wonwoo smiled. He started smashing robots left and right, earning points. "31 points." Wonwoo said, whacking another robot. Wonwoo saw some guy eating cherries while punching and kicking robots, Hoshi glitching and knocking 3 robots at once, a girl who turned into a big version of herself, stomping on some robots, a girl with hair which looks like an octopus smacking the robots with it, and a guy with wings and a bow hitting every robot precisely. 

Wonwoo went back to defeating more robots when he heard a girl scream nearby. He went to the location of the scream and was greeted by a humongous robot. This was the 0 point robot Rising Sun was talking about. Everybody started running away while the robot was smashing some buildings. Wonwoo was running along the group when he noticed some guy was stuck in between some debris from the broken building. ("Fuck I gotta help that guy!) Wonwoo thought as he started imagining he had wings. Wings sprouted from his back and Wonwoo started imagining he had a large hammer that was heavy enough for him to carry but strong enough to pack a punch. He started getting a minor headache but he ignored this and whacked the robot which crumbled into pieces. He smiled at himself and patted his back.

The hammer then disappeared and Wonwoo realized a little bit too late that his wings would disappear soon which resulted in him falling head first into the ground. Wonwoo was too scared to focus and imagine. something to break his fall. He heard Hoshi shouting and glitching trying to get to him. When Wonwoo was close to the ground, he felt soft fur on a round like body. He raised his head and looked around at the source of that soft feeling. He saw a big bunny and a tall guy with his eyes closed. He looked very familiar but Wonwoo was too high with adrenaline to recognize him and Wonwoo soon fainted. 

MINGYU POV When he opened his eyes, he saw the guy he saved resting on the bunny he summoned. "Thank fucking God he's safe." Mingyu said, sighing heavily. He kinda hated how vulnerable he is while using his quirk and he metally reminded himself to thank the guy who saved him. "Hey? Are you okay?" Mingyu asked. Mingyu was able to look at the guy's face and he remembered why the guy looked familiar. It was the very same guy he spilled coke on while working. "Yah Wonwoo ah! Are you okay?! Wake up!!" A guy with small eyes said. "He will be okay, don't worry. I broke his fall." Mingyu said, calming the other. "Thank you. Let's bring him to the clinic." The small eyed said. "Go first I'll follow." Mingyu said, taking out a notebook and opening it and erasing something and the bunny disappeared. "Thank you." Mingyu whispered to the notebook. 

Hoshi was laying Wonwoo down the bed when he entered. “I was informed that there’s an injured student?” A guy with brown hair, a pretty slender figure, round face, and big eyes asked. He just fainted I think. He shouldn’t be badly injured.” Mingyu confirmed. “That’s good. I take that your one of the kids taking the entrance exam?” The man asked. “Yep. Are you one of the school staff?” Mingyu asked. “Oh shoot! Forgot to introduce myself. I’m Katsuma Shimano! I’m the school’s nurse. Nice to meet you?” Mr. Katsuma asked. “I’m Mingyu. I don’t know his name yet.” Mingyu said. “Oh! I’m Hoshi! The unconscious guy is Wonwoo.” Hoshi said.  **“Wonwoo huh? That’s a cute name”**

WONWOO POV 

When Wonwoo woke up, he noticed that he wasn't at home and looked like he was in some clinic. He saw Dino and Seulgi sleeping and noticed that it was already dark outside. "W-where are we?" Wonwoo weakly said since he feels like something's bashing his head. "Hyung! You're finally awake!" Dino exclaimed, hugging his brother. “Ya get off me, I’m still recovering.” Wonwoo jokingly said, hugging his brother back. He then felt someone punch him at the side, making him wince. “You asshole. I was wsoo worried. What the fuck even happened?!” Seulgi said, on the verge of tears. “I’m sorry, Dino ya,noona. I didn’t mean to make you worried. I just imagined having wings to save someone from that big ass robot but I forgot that the thing I imagined would disappear so I went falling down but the guy I saved also saved me so I guess we’re quits.” Wonwoo said. “Just be more careful next time, hyung. Why did you even take that exam? You could have taken the same exam as mine. We just had to rescue and fight villains since we were all, you know, have mental quirks.” Dino said. “I have an emitter quirk and my other 2 aren’t that useful. Well, at least for now. I also needed to enhance my main quirk, you know. Besides, I’m pretty sure I passed. I had 49 points.” Wonwoo proudly said. “That’s nice. But please take care of yourself, okay?” Seulgi said. “Yes noona. Sorry for making you guys worry again. Let’s go home now, shall we?

Wonwoo was busy chatting with his siblings when he saw a tall figure standing by the entrance of the school. “Oh, it’s Mingyu hyung.” Chan said. “Mingyu ah!” Seulgi called out. The taller looked in their direction, flashing his canines (god why do they look so cute and sharp) towards the trio. “Hi Dino ya! Hi noona!” Mingyu said. “You know each other?” Wonwoo asked his siblings. “It’s not our fault you passed out for 10 hours, hyung. We talked with Mingyu hyung and Hoshi hyung while you passed out.” Dino said, surprising Wonwoo. “Hoshi had to go home cause he had a curfew but Mingyu right here stayed.” Seulgi said, making Wonwoo blusha little. “Hi! Are you okay now? Thank you for saving me by the way.” Mingyu said. “I should be thanking you.” Wonwoo said, earning a laugh from the other. “I never asked your name even at Love and Letter. Mingyu said. “Oh it’s Wonwoo. We are probably the same age since we took the same exam.” Wonwoo said. “I’m MIngyu and yes, we have the same age.” Mingyu said.  **“Why am I so nervous, we literally only introduced ourselves and my heart’s beating like crazy.”** Wonwoo heard Mingyu say and he did his best to not laugh and hide his blush.

“Can I come with you three? I hate the dark and being alone if I’m being honest.” Mingyu said, looking a little bit embarrassed. “Sure! Where are you headed anyways?” Seulgi asked. “I live in Lotte Castle Gold.” Mingyu said, feeling embarrassed. “I know its an expensive place and it may look like I’m bragging but-” MIngyu said but was cut off by Dino sushing the other. “Mingyu, we live in the same building. What floor do you live in though? I have never seen you.” Wonwoo asked. “Oh! I live on the 3rd floor. How about you?” Mingyu asked. “We live on the 10th floor. Probably why we never saw each other.” Seulgi said. “Well, since we live in the same apartment, can I pay a visit sometimes? You three are also welcome to mine!” Mingyu said excitedly. “Sure. Sounds like fun.” Wonwoo said, looking at the night view. **“God, he is so handsome. We barely even know each other and here I am head over heels for his looks.”** Wonwoo heard MIngyu and proceeded to walk faster to hide his blush. 

They arrived at Mingyu’s apartment where they said their goodbyes. “Thanks again for saving me, Mingyu.” Wonwoo said. “Oh it’s nothing. See you around! Let’s hope we pass the exam!” Mingyu said.  **“Shit, Do I tell him that I want to be in the same class as him? Will I sound desperate? Weird?”** Wonwoo heard Mingyu yeet again and decided to have a little bit of fun. “I hope we do end up in the same class, stop overthinking. Bye MIngyu!” Wonwoo said, running after his siblings who were teasing him by opening and closing the elevator doors.

Mingyu stood there, shocked. Was Wonwoo able to read minds? This whole time? Mingyu was internally screaming and cursing at himself. “Oh no what if he thinks i’m some kind of a weirdo?” Mingyu said, ruffling his hair while banging his head on the wall. “I should’ve asked what his quirk was beforehand, I feel so fucking dumb.” Mingyu said, continuously banging

his on the wall. “Mingyu ya, Are you back?” Yeona, Mingyu’s mom, asked. “Yes, I’m home.” Mingyu weakly said, still bothered at the fact Wonwoo knew what he was thinking all this time. “How was the exam?” Kangdae, Mingyu’s dad, asked. “It went well, I guess.” Mingyu answered. “Hyung! Who were those people you were talking to?” Minseo, Mingyu’s sister, asked. “Just some friends I met during the exam. I’m tired so I’ll go to sleep now, okay?” Mingyu said, rushing to his room without bothering to hear what her mom would say. He was far too embarrassed to talk with them and sleep would be the only thing that could fix it. 

“We’re home!” Dino shouted, running to hug his mom who was busy watching TV with his dad. “How was the exam?” Haru asked. “Well I got a lot of points but I fainted so I guess 50-50.” Wonwoo said. “YOU WHAT?!” Bitna and Haru shouted, startling the siblings. Wonwoo proceeded to explain what happened. “Oh, to be saved by your crush must be a dream come true.” Haru said, earning a soft punch by Wonwoo. “As a matter of fact, he has a crush on me. His heart is so noisy.” Wonwoo said, blushing while remembering the things Mingyu’s heart said. “Well, well, well. That quirk ain’t that worthless anymore, is it?” Bitna said, eyeing Wonwoo. “I guess? It’s just weird that it’s now towards me. Guess I'm not cupid anymore.” Wonwoo jokingly said, earning laughs from his family. “So, when do the results of the exam come out?” Seulgi asked. “It comes out in a week. I need to start praying oh my god.” Dino said, rushing to his room to probably start some ritual. “I’ll go to sleep now. You both enjoy your time together.” Wonwoo teased before running off to his room. 

Wonwoo was about to enter his bathroom to take a shower when someone knocked. “Come in!” Wonwoo shouted. The door revealed his siblings in pajamas. “You’re not planning to sleep here, right?” Wonwoo asked. The other 2 revealed mattresses behind them, earning a laugh from Wonwoo. “We have some questions and we are gonna stay up all night until you answer them.” Seulgi said, with Dino nodding. “Shoot then. I wanna take a shower.” Wonwoo said, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Do you like Mingyu hyung?” Dino asked, making Wonwoo choke on his own spit. “I’m not answering that. Now leave, or place your mattresses already.” Wonwoo said, standing up to head to the bathroom. Seulgi looked at Dino before the younger sighed and placed his hand inches away from Wonwoo’s face. “Tell me if you like Mingyu hyung or not.” Dino said, making Wonwoo drop his stuff and stand firmly. “I do like him but I want to learn more from him before confessing.” Wonwoo blankly said, before snapping out of the control. “I hate you both.” Wonwoo said before entering the bathroom, hearing tiny giggles from his siblings. “You better not tell this to mom and dad.” Wonwoo said. “We promise.” Seulgi and Dino said, while preparing their mattresses.

Their exams results are arriving today and Wonwoo never felt this nervous in his life. He figured Dino felt the same. “Wonwoo ah! Dino ah! The results are here!” her dad called out. The 2 ran down the stairs and slowly approached the living room where everyone was waiting. “Can we view this separately?” Dino shyly asked. “Of course! Tell us the good news after okay?” Bitna said. Their mother used her quirk to calm their nerves as they entered the room. “Deep breaths, Wonwoo. You’ll pass for sure.” Wonwoo said as the projectile played.

“Hi Jeon Wonwoo ssi! It’s your favourite hero, Jawbreaker!” Wonwoo’s jaw literally dropped. The number 1 hero in Korea just said his name and he is about to announce if he passed the exam or not. “You surprised? I was offered a job at B.A. and I accepted thinking about all the young kids I’ll be teaching and nourishing into future pro heroes!” Jawbreaker said. “I am here today to announce your exam results. Out of 100 of you in Building S, 10 will pass. Shall we look at the scoreboard?” Jawbreaker said. The screen projected a scoreboard. Mingyu’s name was on the 7th place with 60 points. (Damn, he’s good.) Wonwoo thought while searching for his name. He was sadly beaten by 2 points by a girl named Sakura. “Jeon Wonwoo ssi, I’m sad to announce that you have failed this exam.” Jawbreaker said. Wonwoo was now in tears. All his hard work was for nothing. He felt lost, sad, a mix of emotions. 

There was a deep silence before he heard something from the screen. Did you really think you failed, Jeon Wonwoo ssi?” Jawbreaker asked, confusing Wonwoo. “The exam had a secret twist to it. Please watch this video for further reference.” Jawbreaker then pointed to the screen. The screen showed a bunch of pro heroes watching every student on a separate screen. It showed how Wonwoo saved Mingyu, and how Mingyu saved Wonwoo. The pro heroes then raised some signs with numbers in it. The screen then showed 2 different score categories. Wonwoo has 45 points in the Attack category and 35 for the Rescue category. “A pro hero doesn’t only attack villains. They save people. What you did, Jeon Wonwoo ssi, was very brave of you.” Jawbreaker said, making Wonwoo tear up yet again. “Welcome to B.A, Jeon Wonwoo ssi, I look forward to meeting you in person. Your class section will be shown at the end of this video, until then, peace out.” Jawbreaker said. The screen then shower the numbers **1-A** and that was the moment everything sinked in Wonwoo. 

(I got in.) Wonwoo thought. He then proceeded to open his door wide, seeing his brother with a big smile. “Hyung! I got in!” Dino said, running to hug his brother. Me too! What’s your class?” Wonwoo said, burying his face on his brother’s shoulder. “Class 1-A. How about you?” Dino asked. “Me too!” Wonwoo said, jumping up and down alongside his brother. The Jeon family then celebrated in Love and Letter and Wonwoo was half expecting Mingyu to be there. “What are your orders, ma’am?” A familiar voice said. Wonwoo looked to the source of the voice where Mingyu stood. “Oh! Hi Wonwoo ya!” Mingyu said. “Hi! Did you get your results?” Wonwoo asked. “Yep! I passed! What class are you in?” Mingyu asked.  **“Please be 1-A please be 1-A please be 1-A.”** Wonwoo heard Mingyu, which made him laugh. “I’m in class 1-A alongside Dino.” Wonwoo said. “ASSA!” Mingyu shouted, jumping in the air, earning glares from customers, making him blush. “Sorry about that, I got too excited.” Mingyu said, still blushing while the Jeon family just laughed.

The first day of classes soon arrived and Wonwoo has never been this excited. He’s studying in B.A, He's in the same class as his brother and Mingyu (his friend yep definitely not a crush) and he was about to meet his classmates. He still wanted to grant Dino’s wish which meant he had to socialize which he didn’t mind until well, the incident which he rather forget. “Are you kids ready?” Haru asked. The 3 nodded. “I can’t believe all my kids are attending B.A. the top hero school in Korea.” Bitna said, smiling brightly. “Have fun, okay?” BItna said, hugging the 3. “We will mom.” Seulgi said, giggling. “We’ll get going now. See you at school dad!” Dino said. Wonwoo just waved and followed behind his siblings.

“Wonwoo ya! Dino ya, Noona! ``Wait for me,” Mingyu called. “I forgot you live here.” Wonwoo said. “I’m hurt Wonwoo ya.” Mingyu said, pouting. (Go, when did pouting become so cute. I didn’t feel this way when Hoshi pouted.) Wonwoo thought. “Wonwoo’s just forgetful.” Seulgi stated, Dino nodding along. “I’m not!” Wonwoo said, defending himself. They argued about Wonwoo’s forgetfulness as they proceeded to walk towards B.A.

“I’ll get going now, my classroom is in another building.” Seulgi said, waving goodbye. “Hyung, are you ready?” Dino asked as they stood in front of their class’ door. “I have always been.” Wonwoo said, making Mingyu giggle.  **“He is gonna be the death of me”** Wonwoo heard Mingyu making him blush. He proceeded to open the door and enter the classroom. The classroom that he will spend time inside of for years, the classroom where he will make new friends, the classroom to his future. 

  
  



	2. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply sorry for not updating. School has been a bitch. Do enjoy this new chapter!

"Omg! It's that guy with wings! The one that fell!" A tall girl with a face of a child shouted the moment she saw who opened the classroom door. "Hi! I'm Jang Wonyoung! It's so nice to meet you!" Wonyoung said while shaking Wonwoo's hand excitedly. "Yah Wonyoung ah, hold your horses." A girl with short blonde hair said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Eunbi. Sorry for the inconvenience this little girl did. She's not that same age as us so she's pretty much acts like a child." Eunbi said, not bothering to stand up and instead sat on a desk near the door. "Unnie! What do you mean little girl? I'm taller than you!" Wonyoung said, pouting. Cute. Wonwoo heard but too overwhelmed with the attention he's gaining.

"Hi! I'm Yena!" A girl with blonde hair and purple highlights said. "I'm Yujin!" A girl with black hair and silver highlights said. "I'm Jun!" A guy with brown hair said. Soon, everybody's voices topple with one another making Wonwoo dizzy. “Fuck, I gotta help Wonwoo.” Wonwoo heard Mingyu whisper. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Mingyu yelled, startling everyone. "Introduce yourselves properly. One by one." Mingyu said, pushing through the crowd and sitting on a random desk at the back. "Jeez, what an asshole." A guy with cherry-like lips and black hair said. Wonwoo sooned pulled Dino to sit close to Mingyu. 

"Thank you for uhh, saving me?" Wonwoo whispered. "Are you thanking me or asking?" Mingyu said, giggling. "Oh hmm sorry. That sounded like a question didn't it. But seriously, thank you. I'm not good with people." Wonwoo said, fumbling with his tie.  **“Cute.”** Wonwoo heard, making him freeze. "What's wrong?" Mingyu asked, noticing the other's actions. Wonwoo was about to come up with some lame excuse before a girl who was presumably their teacher entered the room. She had cotton candy like hair with shades of baby blue, pastel pink, and pastel purple in it. She was wearing yellow pajamas, and she was hugging a yellow star shaped pillow. She definitely looks older than all of them but she looks young at the same time.

"Good morning class 1-A." The girl said, yawning. "I'm Ms. Bedtime, I am your homeroom teacher. I don't really care what you all do, but do remember the school rules and to wake me up when it's time." The girl said before laying her pillow down and drifting off to dreamland. "Soooo, what are we supposed to even do?" A guy with light brown hair asked. "Why don't we introduce ourselves! Like our name and quirk at least?" Eunbi suggested, to which everyone agreed. "Let's start from their and we go in this direction, okay?" Eunbi clarified, everyone nodding their heads for confirmation. 

"Hi everyone! My name is Choi Yena! My quirk is called Duck! Nice to meet you all!" Yena said.

CHOI YENA: Quirk - Duck

The user has all the abilities of a duck. They can float on water, fly, and control water itself. Quacking!

"Never knew being a duck can be considered a quirk." Mingyu whispered. "We can change seats if you want to talk to Wonwoo ssi, Mingyu ssi." The red haired girl said. "No it's fine, Chaeyeon ssi." Mingyu said while looking at the girl's name tag but she already made her decision. She touched Mingyu all of a sudden which made Mingyu freeze. Chaeyeon then moved her body and Mingyu copied the exact same thing she was doing. She then touched Mingyu again which allowed Mingyu to move on his own. "I'm still practicing to use my quirk when I can just control the body without moving myself. Embarrassing, ain't it?" Chaeyeon said.

LEE CHAEYEON: Quirk - Movement

Allows the user to take full control of someone's body by touching them. Downsides of this quirk is that the user feels the pain of the person he/she is controlling and they have to move themselves to control the target but with further training it can be done mentally. Groozy! 

"No Chaeyeon ssi, it's a very cool quirk!" Wonwoo said. "Let's drop the honorifics, I'm pretty sure we're all the same age, right?" Chaeyeon said. "Yeah. It's nice meeting you, Chaeyeon ah." Wonwoo and Mingyu said. 

"Ah shit I forgot." Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Chaeyeon suddenly heard. "Please wear your gym outfits and proceed to the field. Mr. Jawbreaker is waiting in there." Ms. Bedtime said, proceeding to pull down her eye mask sleep yet again. "She's so weird." Mingyu whispered. "Well, y'all heard that. Wear your gym uniforms and go to the field, everyone." The guy with cherry lips said. Everyone went to the locker rooms to wear their uniforms and all arrived at the field after some time. 

"Hyung, I can't believe it! We're meeting the one and only Jawbreaker!!!" Dino excitedly said. "Pretty sure he won't like you if you randomly jump around. So calm yourself down u rascal." Wonwoo said, ruffling his brother's hair. "Fine." Dino said, pouting and glaring at Wonwoo. "Mind if I join you 2? You're the only ones I really know here." Mingyu said, getting in between the brother's shoulders. (He's too close oh my god.) Wonwoo thought. "Sure, also please stop asking if you could join us. You're always welcome." Wonwoo said.  **“Awww he's so sweet.”** Wonwoo heard, sending shivers down his spine. 

"Hello, aspiring heroes!" A voice called, making everyone turn their heads. "I'm the one and only, Jawbreaker!" Jawbreaker said, making everyone cheer! As you may have heard, I was hired to teach Hero Basics to all of you. For today's first class, you'll be doing different types of activities that will help you enhance your physical capabilities and most importantly, your quirks." Jawbreaker said. "The only thing is that, this is so mean." Jawbreaker said, making everyone nervous. "The student with the lowest grade for the activity will be. Expelled." Jawbreaker said. "Wait, what?! Isn't this the first day?" A girl with some spectacles said. "Yeah exactly, how could you already expel someone!" The guy with wings said. "Shall we get started then?" Jawbreaker said.

"The first activity is ball tossing. The farther you throw, the better. You can freely use your quirks for all the activities." Jawbreaker said. Up first was the cherry lips guy. "Hi I have a favor to ask. Who here has a quirk that can make things?" The cherry lips guy asked. Wonwoo and Mingyu raised their hands, eyeing each other. "Wait, you also make things?!" Wonwoo asked. "I should be asking you that." Mibgyu said. "Well, the more the merrier. I just need an edible cherry. I forgot to bring some today." The cherry lips guy said. Wonwoo started imagining cherries while Mingyu proceeded to write the word cherries to make them appear. "Thanks to the both of you, Mingyu and Wonwoo right?" The guy said. "Yep! What's your name? We didn't quite catch it." Wonwoo said. "I'll tell you after this ball." The guy said. 

He started eating the cherries we gave him and all of a sudden his muscles seemed to grow. He then threw the ball with all his might, earning shocked reactions from his classmates. "805.67 meters." Jawbreaker said, clapping. "Its Seungcheol by the way. My name."

Seungcheol said, winking.

CHOI SEUNGCHEOL: Quirk - Cherry Power

His physical attributes enhance once he consumes cherries. Only downside is that he becomes too dizzy if he eats a lot of cherries due to its sweetness.

**“Why is he so cute?”** Wonwoo heard and before he could see where the voice was coming from, the second activity started. It was a 5meter run which Hoshi placed 1st in easily. Wonwoo and Mingyu did pretty average with the activities but they were sure they would not be the student to be expelled

"That's all for the activities for today. Please look at the screen for the rankings." Jawbreaker said, pointing to a holographic screen. The screen showed the ranking of each student in the class. Wonwoo ranked 7th while Mingyu ranked 10th. "Assa! We passed, Wonwoo ah." Mingyu said. "Good job Mingyu ah! I'll look forward to more lessons with you!" Wonwoo said, smiling brightly.  **“Calm your heart Kim Mingyu, he didn't mean that romantically for fuck’s sake.”** Wonwoo heard Mingyu. "I-I look forward to it too." Mingyu said, obviously nervous. (It's cute how he stutters when he's nervous. Wait, snap out of it Jeon Wonwoo.) Wonwoo thought. 

"Hyung..." Dino said, his voice breaking. Wonwoo looked at his brother to see him crying. "Dino ah, It's okay." Mingyu said, hugging the younger to comfort him, rubbing his back. Wonwoo turned to look at who was in last place. "Jeon Lee Chan - 25the place." Jawbreaker announced. "Are you really gonna expel my brother?! None of these activities were to his advantage!" Wonwoo said, filled with anger. "Calm down, Jeon Wonwoo ssi. I'll explain what will happen." Jawbreaker said. "The following showed your physical capabilities and the lengths of your quirk. Some of you have quirks that benefit others or needs a living person for it to function. That doesn't mean you all should be physically weak." Jawbreaker said, silence filling the air. "Besides, the expelling of a student was a lie. Jeon Wonwoo ssi, if you really want to be a hero, you should work on your attitude." Jawbreaker firmly said. "Sorry, sir." Wonwoo said, looking down but deep inside he is filled with anger. "You may now be dismissed." Jawbreaker said.

"Sorry hyung, I'm too weak." Dino said, drying his tears only for new ones to form. "Dino ya, everyone is strong in their own way. Every quirk has the potential to be the most powerful one. Be happy that you have a powerful quirk, okay? I'll help you be stronger. You can join me when I workout." Mingyu said, rubbing his back. (Okay that was lowkey attractive.) Wonwoo thought. "What Mingyu said was true, Dino ya. Your quirk is more powerful than mine in terms of fighting. "Really?" Dino said, looking up. One thing Wonwoo loved about his brother is that he has this really cute puppy eyes. "Stop looking at me with those eyes, Dino ya. I meant what I said." Wonwoo said, hugging his brother. **“Hyung is so cool. I love you, hyung”** Wonwoo heard Dino think. "I love you too, you rascal." Wonwoo said, hugging his brother tighter.  **“Awwwww they look so cute.”** Wonwoo heard Mingyu think. "Are you by chance, telepathic as well? I didn't see Dino talk but you answered like he said something." Mingyu asked. Wonwoo and Dino chuckled, forgetting that MIngyu was with them and that they accidentally revealed one of Wonwoo’s quirks. "I'll tell you when we become close enough." Wonwoo said, winking.

Once Dino calmed down, they went back to their classroom. They continued with all their classes throughout the day meeting their teachers. They met Mr. Brainiac who was their Maths teacher, Ms. Digi who was their Arts teacher, and Global who was their English teacher. 

"Finally! Classes are done!" Dino said in a singing tone, doing a little dance. "Wanna go out and eat something?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo. "Sure, let's ask Dino and Seulgi to come with us!" Wonwoo said.  **“But I wanted it to be us 2 alone though.”** Wonwoo heard Mingyu's heart, making him giggle. "Okay. Let us some of our classmates join us as well." Mingyu said. Wonwoo and Mingyu asked some of their classmates to come with them. Seungcheol, Hoshi, Jihoon, Sakura, Chaeyeon, Minju, Hyewon, Yena, and Yujin all agreed to join them. "Let's go to K Mall guys! I heard H&M has a discount!" Yujin said, skipping happily. "Let's eat tteok-booki!" Yena said, jumping up and down. "Calm down now, duck. Introduce yourselves first." Chaeyeon said. "But I already did!" Yena said. "Not you, the others." Chaeyeon said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, sorry~" Yena said, while whistling away. 

"I'm Choi Seungcheol and as you all may already know, my quirk's called Cherry Power. The more cherries I consumed, the more powerful ako get!" Seungcheol said with a gummy smile. I seriously need a picture of that cute ass smile. Wonwoo heard. He was about to find the source of that inner voice when a pixelated Pokemon suddenly passed by him, shocking him causing him to trip. "Ah!" Wonwoo exclaimed. Wonwoo was about to hit the concrete floor when he was caught by a bunch of pixels. "Oh! Sorry about that." a girl with long pink hair and colorful pixelated headphones said. "That's from my quirk. I'm Miyawaki Sakura!"

MIYAWAKI SAKURA: Quirk: Pixels

The user has the ability to pixel into life and control them as his or her own will. She can make any object in a form of pixels, video game characters included. Talk about living a gamer life!

"You're quirk is so cool! It's almost like mine!" Hoshi said, glitching because of excitement. "Thanks! Sorry about that again. It was my Sylveon." Sakura said. "Are you okay?" Mingyu asked, offering his hand to help Wonwoo up. "I'm fine, don't worry." Wonwoo said, taking Mingyu's hand. **“His hand is so warm and it's cute how it fits perfectly with mine.”** Wonwoo heard Mingyu, cheeks turning red as he let go of Mingyu’s hard abruptly as he proceeded to try and find something to distract everyone from his red cheeks. "You! What's your name and quirk!" Wonwoo loudly said, pointing at the girl. The girl winced due to his loud voice. "Loud." the purple haired girl said. She has a cold expression to her so it made Wonwoo a tiny bit scared. "I'm Hyewon. Kang Hyewon. I basically have high IQ whenever I eat cake." she quietly said.

KANG HYEWON: Quirk: IQ

The user's IQ will significantly increase every time she eats cake. Sweet!

"Ohh so your powers also grow by eating?" Seungcheol asked. "Yep. But with cake." Hyewon said. “So are you like, super intelligent?” Hoshi asked. “I guess you can say that.” Hyewon said, straddling away. "Guess it's my turn since the other quiet one did hers." a small blonde hair guy said. "I'm Lee Jihoon. I basically know your fears. Who knew someone with a buff structure soul be scared of ghosts" he scoffed with a smirk.

LEE JIHOON: Quirk - Fear Manipulation

The user is able to control people's fears and use illusions so man the target is scared. The side effects of using this quit are severe headaches.

"H-Hey! No need to out me like that!" Seungcheol said, pouting.  **“He looks cute while pouting.”** Wonwoo heard. He turned to see where the source of the voice was coming from, surprising him as it came from his brother, Dino. He was shocked since last time he checked, his brother was straight. "Don't worry hyung, your fear is totally understandable." Dino said, slightly blushing. "Thanks, ummm." Seungcheol said, not knowing the other's name. "Oh! I'm Jeon Lee Chan." Dino said, surprising Wonwoo knowing his brother doesn't really like making his real name known. "Thanks, Chan ah." Seungcheol said.  **“I've never thought I'd loved my own name till today.”** Wonwoo heard making him giggle. "I'm a year younger than you all so I'll call everyone Hyung and noona." Dino said. 

"Guess we're next." a girl with silver highlights and little circles in her hair said. "I'm Ahn Yujin and the girl here is Kim Minju! Nice to meet you all!" the girl with silver highlights said. "Yah! I told you to pretend we don't know each other, didn't I?!" the girl with long hair and an angel-like face said. "But Joo~" Yujin said, while Minju is desperately trying to shut the mouth of the other. A vine suddenly appears, wrapping Yujin's mouth. "Jskbqskbdwjwkb." Yujin said, by failing due to the restriction. Yujin suddenly release yellow like air from her hair, making every on sneeze. "Well I guess you know our quirks now." Yujin said while laughing with Minju

  
  


KIM MINJU: Quirk - Plant Manipulation.

The user has control over every plant. The effects of this will be Vitamin D deficiency.

AHN YUJIN: Quirk: Spores

The user has the power to spawn spores out of her hair. It ranges from pollen to poisoning, paralyzing, and hypnosis.

"Wait, you ACHOO are to ACHOO gether?!" Hoshi asked, trying to minimize his sneezing. "Looks like someone's highly allergic to pollen. It's been 2 minutes already." Yujin said, giggling. "Well yes, we are together. This child right here needs a guardian and she can really be reckless." Minju said, ruffling Yujin's hair. Yujin pouted but Minju proceeded to kiss the pout away, making Yujin smile.

The group finally arrived at K-Mall after walking for 15 minutes. "Let's go and eat something first! I'm starving!" Hoshi said, rubbing his belly. "How about there?" Mingyu suggested. The group agreed and went into the restaurant. Wonwoo sat beside Mingyu and he noticed the other having red cheeks. I can't believe he sat beside me. Wonwoo heard and mentally cursed himself since his own heart fluttered. He noticed how the group now has their own pairs. Sakura and Chaeyeon, Yujin and Minju, Yena and Hoshi, Hyewon and Jihoon, last but not the least, Dino and Seungcheol. The "couples" ate their food and were now outside. "Let's go around the mall! We'll meet up at the fountain by 6, okay people?" Chaeyeon said while everyone agreed.

Wonwoo went with Dino, Mingyu, and seungcheol. They were in the middle in checking out a clothes store when Wonwoo decided to talk to Dino. "Hey, Dino ah. Can we talk?" Wonwoo asked. "Of course, hyung. What is it?" Dino asked. "I'll get straight to the point. Are you gay?" Wonwoo asked, startling the other. "I ummm. Y-'' Dino's voice was cut off by a large bang from the outside. Screams were now heard as the 4 ran out to check what was causing the commotion. 

The ground shows a bunch of zombies and mummies. There were also humans with black bite marks who seem to be under some spell. Some have a long strand of thin thread attached to them and they seem to be under some spell. Wonwoo immediately dialed 911 to request backup. "H-hyung, A-are those villains?" Dino asked, his voice cracking from fear. "Calm down, Dino ah. Seungcheol, please hide and take care of my brother okay? I'll go find the others." Wonwoo said. "Wait! I'll come with you. Mingyu said. "Okay. Let's be careful okay?" Wonwoo said. He starts imagining that usual sharp bat and goes off with Mingyu. 

They were now quietly scanning the area, looking to their friends. "Mingyu ah, do you see them?" Wonwoo asked. "Nope. Let me make some thermal binoculars to help us." Mingyu said. He took out a notebook and then wrote something and out of thin air, binoculars appeared. "Cool quirk btw." Wonwoo complimented. Yours is cooler though. Wonwoo heard Mingyu, quickly turn in away. He then scanned the area and he luckily found 2 people inside a gift shop. "In the gift shop!" Wonwoo said, alerting the other as they ran towards the gift shop.

They were a few steps away when the power inside the mall suddenly went out. Wonwoo imagined having a large bright flashlight with Mingyu added shining to his adjectives, lighting up the way while looking like a disco ball. "Well what do we have here, I never thought your notebook right there can make yourself shine brighter than the sun." Wonwoo said, laughing while Mingyu giggles. 

Their happy moment was then disrupted by someone moving through the shadows. Wonwoo and Mingyu were on guard as they didn't know what to do. The shadows then reveal 3 persons. 2 were girls and 1 was a boy. "Well well well, would you look at what we have here." A girl with long orange hair with bangs, a robot-like body, and black lipstick said. "Looks like a lot of fun! Boss did say to enjoy the visit to our full extent." A white haired guy with an eye patch said. "Are we seriously gonna hurt these cuties? I mean, look at these hotties." A girl with cotton candy gradient hair and a princess like clothing except all is black and ripped. "You idiots, just silence them up." A voice said but neither Wonwoo or Mingyu can see the source of the voice. 

Mingyu then wrote "Telepathic" under his and Wonwoo's names.  **“Hey! Wonwoo ah! I need you to do something!”** Mingyu said. (That definitely did not come from his heart. Am I hearing thighs now?) Wonwoo thought.  **“No! I gave you a quirk through my notebook. Now listen to me carefully. I need you to imagine this mall is the brightest place on Earth. You should also imagine a couple of sunglasses since it will be bright. I made our friends blind in the meantime to protect their eye, so don’t worry about them.”** Mingyu said. (Okay, got it. Protect yourself as well.) Wonwoo said. 

The villains were about to pounce on them when Wonwoo started to put Mingyu’s plan into action. He imagined the place was as bright as a diamond making the whole place illuminate a blinding light. He then started to imagine sunglasses and gave mingyu some before imagining a rope that has one of the firmest qualities. Alongside Mingyu, he tied the villains up and proceeded to find their friends. “Nice plan, you big ass puppy.” Wonwoo said, while carrying Dino, Yena, Hoshi, and Sakura with the help of Mingyu’s notebook. “No problem, you cold kitten.” Mingyu backfired. The police then arrived later at the scene only to find that the villains had escaped. 

The group was then escorted to a police station for an interrogation regarding the group of villains that attacked. The group then later found out that it was a famous group of villains who attacked them that evening. They called themselves The Coven and all of them possess a quirk related to witchcraft. The police advised the group to stay indoors most of the time unless needed. The police then called their parents and soon after, the kid’s parents arrived. Bitna, Haru, and Seulgi arrived and Wonwoo and Dino gave them a tight hug.  **“He has such a loving family.”** Wonwoo heard and turned to see MIngyu staring at them. 

  
  


A woman then arrived which Mingyu hugged tightly. Wonwoo assumed it was his mom and he convinced his family to come towards them. “Hi Ms. Kim! I’m Mingyu friend, Wonwoo.” Wonwoo said. “Hi Wonwoo ah! Thanks for protecting my son here. You should come over some time and meet the rest of our family! I heard you live in the same apartment complex as us! By the way just call me Yeona.” Yeona said. “Hi! We’re Wonwoo’s parents, Bitna and Haru. We’ll be more than glad to make Wonwoo visit you all! Maybe Dino and Seulgi can even join him!” Bitna enthusiastically said. 

The kids left the adults to converse with themselves while they talked within themselves. “That was like, super scary.” Yujin said, snuggling close to MInju. “Aigoo, you baby.” Minju said, rubbing the back of the other to calm her down. “Oh yeah! Mingyu and Wonwoo ah! Thanks for saving us” Hoshi said, glitching his way to hug the duo. “No problem.” Wonwoo said. “You two act braver than you look. But either way, thanks for saving us” Hyewon said. “Yeah, thanks I guess.” Jihoon said. The group then talked about school stuff and exchanged numbers before their parents called them to go home. Mingyu and Wonwoo’s parents decided to go home together since the live in the same building anyway.

Wonwoo and Mingyu walked together at the back silently until Miingyu decided to break the silence. “So ummm, I kinda heard your mind saying it’s weird that you can hear me but it’s not my heart speaking. Are you perhaps an empath?” Mingyu cautiously asked. “No need to be afraid. To answer your question, yes. I am an empath. My second quirk is called Empathy. I can basically hear people’s romantic feelings toward a person.” Wonwoo said, holding his laugh when he saw Mingyu’s eyes widen in shock. “S-so you c-can hear m-mine?” Mingyu asked, not able to hide his stuttering in fear that Wonwoo had heard his thoughts. Wonwoo then pulled the collar of MIngyu’s shirt and brought his face to Mingyu’s ears as he whispered. “If you want me to be yours, you gotta try harder, pup. Thinking ain’t gonna bring you anywhere.” Wonwoo whispered, making Mingyu flush a deep crimson red.  **“Shit, that was so sexy. It’s definitely turning me on”** Wonwoo heard as he walked faster to cover his own blush as he caught up with his siblings.

The group then arrived at the apartment complex. They said their goodbyes but MIngyu said he will stay for a while to tell Wonwoo something, receiving stares. They eventually left them and they were now alone. “What do you wanna talk about, pup?” Wonwoo asked.  **“I never thought I’d love nicknames till now.”** Wonwoo heard MIngyu making him giggle. “You heard that, didn’t you?” Mingyu asked, blushing. “Sorry pup, can’t help it.” Wonwoo said, giggling. “Well I won’t back down, kitten.” Mingyu said. (Well, that was cute.) Wonwoo thought. Before Wonwoo can backfire, Mingyu suddenly took his hand and kissed the back of it. Wonwoo froze due to the shock and could barely hear what Mingyu said. “I’ll make you mine, Jeon Wonwoo.” Mingyu said, dashing inside to hide his blushing self. Wonwoo was still in shock due to the other’s actions.

  
  
  
  


He went inside his home and there he could see his family standing in front of the door, looking like some secret agents on their way to interrogate someone. “Is something wrong?” Wonwoo nervously asked. His sister suddenly took his brother’s hand and looked through his memories. He retaliated a bit too late as his sister was a squealing mess. “Oh my god, Wonwoo ah! Win me over?! HAHAHAHHAHA” Seulgi said, now a squealing and laughing mess. Wonwoo suddenly pulled Dino upstairs to interrogate his brother and a way to escape the embarrassing situation. 

The brothers were now inside the younger’s room. “So Dino ah, care to explain something?” Wonwoo asked. “Hyung, I honestly don’t know. I thought I was straight, but Seungcheol hyung was so distracting and well, cute.” Dino said, obviously embarrassed. “Don’t be embarrassed, Dino ah. There’s nothing wrong with liking a guy. I mean, look at me.” Wonwoo said. “Do you like MIngyu hyung?” Dino asked. “I do. He also likes me.” Wonwoo said, smiling. “So you are together?” Dino asked. “Nope, I won’t be his that easily. I want to take it slowly and well, torture Mingyu.” Wonwoo said, smirking and laughing with his brother. “Thank you for talking to me, hyung. I hope it goes well with Mingyu.” Dino said, hugging his brother. “This is what hyungs are for, Dino ah. If you have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask me.” Wonwoo said, hugging his brother back. 

Wonwoo was now preparing to sleep when his phone suddenly vibrated. He then saw that he was added to a group chat filled with people from today. The group’s name was  **INSERT GROUP NAME PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS FOR THE POSSIBLE GC NAME THANKS.**

_ chaeyeonieeee:  _ Hi guys! I figured i’ll make a group chat so that we can become closer you know?

_ cherryhae_95:  _ Thanks for today everyone!

_ duckyena29: _ Let’s hang out again soon! How does this Sunday sound?

_ cake_is_life: _ K.

_ leewoozi:  _ (2)

_ tigersgaze:  _ Talk about boring jeez. I’m going btw. Hbu Wonwoo?

_ chanosaur_roar:  _ I’ll go get him brb

_ aong_wonu:  _ Yeah me and Chan will go.

_ duckyena29:  _ Our usernames are so cute!

_ minjus♡:  _ Ours is cuter, right Jooie?

_ yujins♡:  _ I did not sign up for this.

_ minjus♡: o(╥﹏╥)o _

_ yujins♡:  _ Fine, ours is the cutest.

_ minjus♡: ʕっ´• ᴥ •`ʔっ♡  _ Love you

_ leewoozi:  _ Gross.

_ cake_is_life:  _ (2)

_ puppyinsideahuman: _ Where shall we go on Sunday?

_ sakuloves:  _ How about a pc bang? 

_ chaeyeonieeee:  _ Sure! Let’s meet up after lunch?

_ cherryhae_95:  _ Sounds like a plan.

The group then turned quiet and Wonwoo was about to fall asleep when his phone suddenly vibrated. 

_ puppyinsideahuman:  _ U up?

_ aong_wonu:  _ Yep. What’s up

_ puppyinsideahuman:  _ I just miss you :’))

_ aong_wonu:  _ We literally just saw each a few hours ago and we’ll see each other later at school…

_ puppyinsideahuman:  _ Still >:((

_ aong_wonu:  _ You’re such a puppy.

_ puppyinsideahuman:  _ I’ll makee you mine, Jeon Wonwoo. I promise. 

_ aong_wonu:  _ Dream on. 

_ puppyinsideahuman: _ I’ll dream about you instead :D

_ aong_wonu:  _ Sleep now so that you can see me faster.

_ puppyinsideahuman:  _ Mkay! Night my kitten♡

_ aong_wonu:  _ Night pup.

After the conversation, Wonwoo held his hand up and started rubbing on the place Mingyu kissed him, smiling like a fool. He already missed the other’s lips and he half wished he kissed somewhere else. Wonwoo looked at the conversation they had which made him smile brightly. Mingyu added a heart beside the new nickname he had given Wonwoo which he adored. He also mentions how he’ll make him his and that he’ll dream of him which made his heart flutter. He tried to sleep despite the struggles named Mingyu while thinking. “The things this guy does to me is so unbelievable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER WILL SHOW SOME ACTION SCENES IM SO EXCITED  
> Also I've introduce so characters and ngl I'm devastated with IZ*ONE disbanding.  
> Anyways we love them JinJoo couple.  
> I've also hinted some future couples hihi  
> IDK WHY THE CHAPTER 1 END NOTES ARE IN HERE SO PLEASE HELP ME HOW TO GET RID OF IT  
> Also do help with the group chat name I'm not that creative. Thanks in advance!!!

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the first chapter! Here are the list of currently introduced characters and their quirks:  
> Wonwoo:  
> Imagination - Ability to imagine things succh as objects,non-existing objects, and quirks which he can use for a short amount of time. Using his quirk too much leads to a headache.  
> Empathy - Ability to hear people's hearts. The user can hear all the thoughts of a person who likes him/her but for others, he is only able to hear their heart.  
> Mingyu:  
> Magic Notebook - Ability to make things appear out of nowhere by writing the object on a notebook. Erasing the written thing makes it disappear. (Basically scribblenauts)  
> Hoshi:  
> Glitch - Ability to glitch through things. Glitch grants the user teleportation for small distances. The user is also able to make people glitch as well. The downside of this quirk is that if used too much, he won't be able to feel his/her own body.  
> Dino:  
> Mind Control - Ability to control a person by placing a hand in front of a person's face and commanding something. The user will feel tired after using this quirk too much  
> Seulgi:  
> Memory - Ability to look through the memories of a person by placing his/her hand on the other's hand.  
> Bitna:  
> Emotion - The user is able to control the emotions of other people. They can inflict or take away emotions.  
> Haru:  
> Mind reading - The user is able to read minds. He can choose which mind to read.  
> Rising Sun:  
> Solar Power - User is able to absorb sunlight to enhance one's power. They are able to turn the solar power into weapons. The only weakness is that the user's power weakens during nighttime


End file.
